Talk To Me
by BuyStrawberry
Summary: Different ways Oliver uttered those words to Felicity
1. Chapter 1

**Talk To Me**

~Different ways Oliver uttered those words to Felicity

A/N: So I don't know if you have noticed but Oliver have said the words "Talk to me" to Felicity a couple of times already and it just sparked my feelings. I really don't know how to write this so please bear with me. This is my first time I'm writing and posting my work so please be kind. Thank you.

The first chapters are part of the show already with just my extra work. Just to set the mood on the story. Aaaand now I'm babbling. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

Oliver has been keen to notice that his special consultant IT girl has a knack for talking. Before she came around, the foundry was mostly filled with either his brooding silence or the clanks of steel on steel, bams of punches and swifts of arrows finding their target. And then when she joined them, it was easy to associate the typing noises and quirky voice muttering about anything under the sun with Felicity.

As it was a change of culture, Oliver doesn't know how to react to it. His initial reaction was to tune out her musings. However, there is a tugging feeling in his gut or just in his mind to listen to her voice. He hasn't figured out if it was his survival instincts from the island to be ultra-aware of his surroundings or if it's just the way that Felicity has brought so much change to the foundry. They were in the basement, cold and musky but her unfiltered stories bring so much honesty and amusement that it was like a ray of sunshine in their dark business.

Before he knew it, he actually stops in his tracks to listen to her stories. To wait for her extra comments and additional unnecessary information about something he asked her to research about. Before he knew it, he was smiling.

The first time Felicity went undercover with them, he was having second thoughts. But she was persistent and she was ready with her arguments and plans. Moreover, she was intrigued by how rich Oliver Queen really was. Of course she knew that they are rich like first-class rich but the comment made by Diggle sparked her curiosity on how it was possible they could get a Spanish jewel from the ominous decade overnight. And when Oliver came back with the blue diamonds, she felt like it was her duty to protect them...since she kind of suggested it.

To finally escape and stop her endless rambles, Oliver agreed to let her come on the auction.

"Fine, Felicity, you could come," Oliver said sighing at which Felicity pumped her fists in the air. "...but just to put the chip on the jewels and track it with your phone. The moment something funny is going on contact me or Diggle. Do not attempt doing something funny yourself."

"You two are no fun. How come I can't have any action for myself?" she questioned.

"No, Felicity. Stay with computers. Leave that to us. Understood?" Diggle chimed in. He was mildly frustrated that Oliver allowed her to come.

When Oliver saw Felicity on the auction, he barely recognized his IT girl. He briefly wondered how many surprises she still held. The night was going well for him. He had made sure that the police are stationed and the bait ready. Then, everything went down spiral when Felicity grabbed his arm frantically with the distinguishable bomb brace on her neck.

He cursed himself as he tried to make Felicity calm down. He should not have let her come. He should not have let her have the access to the tracker.

"Get away from me, if this thing blows-" Felicity said frantically but Oliver cut her off.

"That's not going to happen," he said with finality in his voice. He was not going to let anything happen to her.

For the first time as he rushed outside the building, he had realized the danger she placed Felicity in when he let her join his mission. The simple girl that he let access to this other world he had conjured. The girl who have patiently done his every request even with the dumbest reasons. He had promised himself that he can protect her...and he is firm not to break any promises.

On the other end of the line on his earpiece, all he coud hear is Felicity's irregular breathing. And suddenly he thought what would happen if her voice would disappear on the foundry. He felt cold. He was not going to let that happen. He never thought he would say these words, and when he did he was surprised that it sounded to him as if he was begging.

"Talk to me, Felicity. _Talk to me_," he said in rushed tones then he dashed in a motorcycle...he borrowed.

As she gave him instructions, he could hear the fear in her voice. It gave him more adrenaline as he put more speed on the bike. Finally, he catched up on the Dodger. As the Dodger threatened to press the detonation device, before he could finish talking, Oliver flicked an arrow to the criminal's arm. He quickly grabbed the device and searched for its deactivation.

He heard Felicity gasp and for a second he was filled with anxiety.

"OH. Thank God," it was the shortest statement he has heard Felicity say. But it had the most effect on him. He cannot show it on the outside, it didn't make him smile like usual. But in the inside; it had calmed him down. It had removed the fear he didn't know he held. It had erased the thoughts of Felicity being gone.

For a fleeting moment, he was filled with this peace. Then he remembered the criminal before him. As the Dodger prepared to strike the electric rod on him, he deflected fast and electricuted him instead. He was reminded how Felicity has asked him to find his humanity but right now, all he could think about was how that man tried to hurt his IT girl.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okaaay I really tried to think where to squeeze this story into the Arrow timeline and I have no idea. So the first chapter really did happen but I guess these next chapters are going to deviate already to the alternate universe. I'm just gonna play with it and let the words flow.

Thank you for those who read, reviewed, followed and favorited!:)

* * *

Oliver has been alone in the foundry for a while. He figured he'd let Diggle do some of his business for the afternoon and just train and brood in silence. But after some time, he found himself looking at the clock one too many and waiting for it to strike six- the usual time Felicity arrives from her work in Queen Consolidated. When the clock on his phone told him it's already six-thirty, he gave up entirely on his training equipment. Something was weird. Not only is Felicity not yet around, Diggle is missing too. So he convinces himself to sit down by the couch and wait for them.

He wonders to himself if even the tiniest effect of the island is slowly being washed out of him. After those five years, he has made himself believe that he can stand up on his own. That he doesn't need anybody. His shadow was his companion and silence was his comfort. He has become an island himself.

Then came Diggle and Felicity. Two people that try as hard as he may to deny to himself- he needs them. He finds company in Diggle and comfort in Felicity. Diggle became his shadow, watching his back and protecting him from the dark.

While Felicity...Felicity with her colorful wardrobe and her special eccentricity; she made him not miss the silence. For the first time in a long time, he was glad to not be trapped by his own thoughts. Her voice, her thoughts pull him back to the present. It has been a year since he has worked with her. A lot happened in that year, he has lost his bestfriend, his mother and Laurel. Yet, it seemed that though the year has been long, her stories never ran out and his interest in her never waned.

Yes, he was interested in her. But that was that... Well, she is his friend. A special friend for that matter for she is one of the few that knows his secret. And knows him as a person.

_Does a friend ask their friend to risk her life for him? Does a friend ask their friend to keep secrets from the people she loves?Does a friend remains to have no idea about what's happening in his friend's life? _These thoughts suddenly perused him. And as he answered them, (1. _he_ is not going to let her risk her life for him. 2. it was her choice. 3. that's not true, Felicity lets slip some of her life stories from time to time.) he knew try as hard as he may, that this is definitely not how friends treat each other. Well, at least he was the bad friend.

_Well, Diggle and I doesn't have to treat each other like that._ He thought but immediately he knew he was lying to himself. Because there is more to this kind of friendship that he wants from Felicity. What that more was he still doesn't know and he figured it was not yet time to find out.

What he needs to know was how come they are not yet in the foundry. Just as he was about to reach his phone, Diggle came rushing on the door.

"Decided you want to show up? I've been-," he started to stand up but Diggle cut him off.

"Sorry, man. There was an emergency with Felicity's. I was on my way here when she called, went to check up on her. I told her not to come here for the night," Diggle explained, obviously still tired from the ride. But Oliver has tuned him out after he said there was an emergency with Felicity.

"Wait. What do you mean emergency? What happened? Is she okay?" he asked hurriedly, wanting to know the details.

"Just a break in in her apartment. Luckily she has locked herself in her room, called the police and the cops came before he could do damage. She was sort of shaken when I arrived but otherwise fine," Diggle said.

Oliver was silent. He was feeling worried and anxious. He want to see her himself and make sure she's really okay.

"I want to see her," he suddenly muttered.

"What?!" Diggle was shocked, this was not Oliver-like. "Oh come on. You have work to do. I promised her I'll get back to her later...you could come."

"Diggle, I want to see her. Stay here if you like," Diggle remained stuck on his position and eyed him curiously, not really sure what was happening with Oliver. "I'm her friend too."

"Okaaay? I'll stay here. Text me how she is," Diggle said. He's kind of curious what was happening with Oliver but something tells him he's not needed there.

So Oliver rushed to his motorcycle and went to Felicity's apartment. He knocked gently on her door not wanting to scare her. It took two minutes before she finally spoke.

"Who's there?" her voice shaky. "I got a baseball bat!" she tried in mock courage.

"Felicity, it's just me, Oliver," he shouted back with a smile, imagining Felicity's petite frame with a baseball bat amused him.

"Oh yeah, right. What kind of thief is that trying to use my boss' name! I'm calling the cops!" she said incredulously, still not trusting the man on the other side of the door.

"Felicity, if I was a thief I would have broken your door already, don't you think?" Oliver now said trying to reason with her.

"Oh yeah right. Good point." he heard her mutter in which he smiled again.

Finally, she opened the door but still with the chain lock on it. The look on her face was sheer surprise.

"Hey," he said smiling. "I heard what happened."

"Oliver? Why are you here? I didn't know you knew where I lived," Felicity said unlocking the chain latch. When the door was finally open, she still stood on the frame. Still cannot believe that Oliver was there holding a bottle of wine. Looking at her in her jammies. Oh what?! Suddenly, she blushed.

Oliver raised his eyebrows. "May I come in?" he smiled at her once again but she saw the look of worry in his face.

"Oh really? You're really here," she whispered, breathing into her words. "Okay, Oliver Queen in my apartment. Uhm, why again?" she was obviously flustered.

"Because I heard what happened to you. I was wo- Dggle told me," he said not really sure what the right words to use.

"But you don't need to go to all these trouble. I'm okay, really! Okay, still a little scared. What should I feel after being face to face with a man that tried to steal away my possessions. It's just that for my early life I'm pretty sure I have a little too many run ins with death-but, you know, it's fine now," she stopped in her thoughts, suddenly aware of Oliver looking at her.

They were standing there. Face to face yet not really looking at each other. Oliver standing tall with a bottle of wine and Felicity a little slumped from exhaustion.

"Felicity, remember when I told you you can tell me about your day?" Oliver asked gently.

"Oh. But really, Oliver, nothing unusual than your daily criminal activity. Nothing interesting there," Felicity said shrugging still trying to nervously escape but so near to breaking down; she was scared and tired and there was Oliver trying to help. And she doesn't know why she's pushing him away. Maybe because Oliver and crying to him not really match.

"But I want to know. I'm your friend. You can _talk to me_," he said reaching out to her and touching her arm. This made Felicity look up with surprise. What was happening? But Oliver smiled, and his smile was enough to make her believe that he was truly there and enough to make her smile the same.

"Well, I guess we should not waste the wine you stole from Verdant," she said grabbing the wine and going to her kitchen to get some glasses. "Make yourself comfortable." It was weird at first what was happening and Felicity cannot figure it out. But for now, she was glad Oliver was there. She felt safe and she surprisingly felt comfortable.

Oliver knows that the year has brought so many changes. He has lost friends, family and love. He has changed. And whatever kind of friendship he wants with Felicity, he knew this was at least a way to start it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Letting the words flow is hard. It made me come up with this. I hope you can still see the consistency though. Just good days and bad days for the vigilante. **

**I would really appreciate feedback. But for now, I feel so grateful for those who have reviewed (Grey Fool, Elorah and Dianitachiva), favorited (to the 6 of you) and followed (32? Wow.) already. Thank you and enjoy.:)**

* * *

Before he even made it home, Oliver knew what he was supposed to do when he got back. He shall right his Father's wrongs with the help of the list and he shall go back to Laurel and declare his unending love. These were the thoughts that helped him survive the island. These were his reasons to live.

Little did he know that these were also the reasons for him to die over and over again.

The list has put him in so many dangers. It made him fight even his family. It made him create a new life that lets him hurt the people he loves by keeping a secret that would hurt them more. More than anything else, he has killed more than he wanted. And in the end, he was still wrong. He had failed to stop the undertaking. He had failed his city.

And Laurel. The girl that kept him alive. How many times has he died from the words that came from her lips? How many times has his heart been broken when he saw her with Tommy? How will he ever look again at the girl that his bestfriend has sacrificed his life for? Because he knew it should have been him. It should have been him with Sarah. It should have been him with Tommy. Does an epic love really include so many lives lost?

This darkness consumes him. Renders him useless. Yes, he still went after the people from the list and the people that continue to bring destruction in his city because what else shall he do? How else will he fight his conscience and guilt?

Maybe that's why he ends up at the middle of the night at Felicity's. When he's done patrolling or taking another criminal; when he can't take anymore the thoughts that keep shouting in his brain.

Their friendship has evolved after that night of the break in. Felicity has become more open to him, not being too conscious around him anymore. She talked more often because she knows what was happening. But she knows when to stop talking also. She knows that Oliver needs her as a friend. Her non-platonic emotions over him be damned.

So when he ends up by her window porch, still dawning his Hood outfit, she simply opens her window and lets him in. She looks up to him and she saw clearly his exhaustion and his guilt. She saw Oliver for who he is.

"Please, Felicity,_ please talk to me_," Oliver said looking into her eyes. Felicity looked back at him and though she has no idea what to say, it was times like this that an unfiltered brain will actually save the day.

"Oh wow. You know, I got to bring you to my fourth-grade teacher. Just to show her that there are people like you begging me to talk while she has put me in detention just because she can't accept the fact that my computation of my grade was accurate and that it took me awhile before I got to the point," she crossed her arms at him putting on a show. Then she placed her hand over his arm and smiled at him (slightly because she felt his biceps and maybe she kind of squeezed it a little).

And just like that, Oliver smiled. He was tired drowning in his thoughts . And Felicity's voice was the only thing that pulled him out of the endless abyss. In a life where Oliver dies over and over again, he thinks he has finally found his salvation.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Playing and letting the words flow. Some fluff for you, people! I'm kinda proud of this. Hehe.**

**Once again, thank you so much to all the readers and those who have favorited, followed and reviewed. (Orisoun, thank you for the review and the advice! English is not really my first language so I must admit that I'm weak with the grammar. I hope this is cleaner(?) for you. Haha.) **

**Enjoy!:)**

* * *

Oliver found himself finding Felicity too often. Gone were the nights that he mysteriously appears on her porch. And came the nights when he would knock on her door, Chinese food at hand and a bottle of wine in special occasions. These nights were filled with movies and books and people that filled in his spot on the rumour mill when he was gone. Nights that are full of laughter and stories. Nights when he lets himself forget his past and forget who he is...or who he is trying to be.

And when the night is done and he goes home in his motorcycle, he is sure that this happiness is just overnight and when the morning came, it will come back with the things he escaped from the night before. But he is wrong. He finds himself smiling over the story Felicity shared with him last night. How her mother prohibited her from bringing home stray cats so she went home with shoe boxes instead. It made her mom proud that her daughter was finally having interest on girly things just to get curious how she was able to buy that many shoes so her mother went to her room, the boxes stacked above each other and cats inside like it was a mini-petting cat zoo. The idea of her stubborn yet fighting for her principles made him smile.

"Well, someone's happy," Diggle said cutting into his thoughts. He knows Diggle has noticed how much he and Felicity had grown close. In fact, the three of them sometimes hang out in Carly's diner.

"Yeah, had a fun night," Oliver said smiling to his friend. This made Diggle stop in his tracks and look up in surprise.

"Fun night? What do you mean fun night?! Oliver, you playing with my girl?" Diggle said walking up to Oliver. Diggle had evolved a brotherly instinct with Felicity and he will not let anything, anyone and that meant even Oliver, hurt her.

When Oliver understood what Diggle was saying, he stepped back in surprise. "Whoa, whoa, what are you saying, Diggle? Getting too fast there," he said trying to hide his blush at the thought.

"Better me getting too fast than you," Diggle said still towering over Oliver.

"She is my friend. You know I'd never do that," Oliver said standing straight to Diggle now too.

"But what will you do, Oliver? You planning to stay up every night at her place watch movies and talk about everything and stay _just_ as friends?" Diggle said now sounding like a friend to Oliver. "Because, man, I don't know with you, but that sounds complicated."

Oliver understood what his friend is trying to say. He would be lying if he'll say hadn't thought about this himself. But he is happy with Felicity being there for him, being with her.

"I don't want to complicate things, Digs," he said because that was what the honest answer. He wants to stay just as they are but he knew they have come to the point of median. If he backed out, it would be negative yet if they decided to move on, there were decisions to be made.

"Oh I think complication is not the issue, Oliver. She became friends with you. She became a part of your Hood world. I think we are past the point of complication," Diggle explained to him. "I think the issue is you and your fears."

"She is important to me," he finally said and he was surprised he was able to say it out loud. "I can't let anything happen to her. I don't want to hurt her."

"Well, you're together almost all the time and I don't see anyone getting hurt. Just ask her man, you're happy, she's happy , what else could go wrong?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe the people that are ready to kill me, either as Oliver Queen or the Hood!" Oliver exploded.

"But we can protect her. That was the deal, remember?" Diggle loves Felicity as a sister and he's there for Oliver as a friend, their happiness is important to him.

Oliver didn't answer back, he doesn't need to.

That night when he arrived at her apartment, he smiled to her as usual but instead of going inside he stopped by the frame.

"Grab your jacket, Felicity. Let's go for a walk," he said smiling. Yet he saw how taken aback Felicity was. After two minutes of watching her debate with herself what was going on she agreed and went to her room to get her coat.

They walked in silence. And it was really hard for Felicity to walk silently especially when there were a thousand of thoughts battling in her mind. She glances sideways at Oliver from time to time and sees him smiling. Which only adds a thousand other thoughts to her brain._ Is this the night that he says what happened in the island? Or will he tell me he had grown annoyed and irritated with my stories already? Maybe we're bankrupt and he's stopping the Hood-work! This is it, goodbye Oliver Queen._ She shook her head to shake away the thoughts; she was over-analyzing and she can't help it anymore.

She stopped in her tracks and was surprised that Oliver continued walking a few more steps before her thoughts exploded. "What's happening, Oliver? Am I fired? Are we bankrupt? Because really, I'm sorry for ordering too much software and computers it's just that I thought it was to help you in your mission! Or wait, is it me talking too much and too fast? Well, it's not really my fault, I blame genes-" Felicity continued to talk fast and didn't notice Oliver smiling at her.

"I like you, Felicity," Oliver finally said. And it was only then that Felicity looked up on surprise. She wasn't exactly sure what he was saying.

"I like you too, Oliver. But not like like-like unless...," she said looking down to hide her blush. Oh what is she saying! Oliver walked back to her and faced her.

"Really? Because I like-like you," he said smiling. "Back on the island, I used to look up at the sky and look at the stars. Because I thought that here, back home, the people I love were looking at these same stars. And by looking at the stars, I am looking at them too. But when I came home, I realized how wrong I was. That the only similarity they have with the stars was how distant they are to me," Oliver paused letting the words float over them.

"I was not the Oliver they knew. And they too had changed. I have to pretend to them and hide secrets from them. And it hurts me to hurt them. Then here you came. Well, Diggle came too but he's another story to tell. So here you are, and with you, I'm neither Ollie nor the Hood, I am Oliver. And finally, I could breathe; finally, I could smile. Your eyes are my stars, you are my home, Felicity," he took another breath.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, I want to hear about your day everyday," he reached out to her hand. "I want you to hold on to me...in a non-platonic way, I want to see the different colors you bring. I want us to be together."

For the first time in her life, Felicity was speechless. This was the stuff of dreams. And it was a total lie if she didn't dream this herself. Because every night she spent with Oliver, though she convinced herself that she was there for him as a friend, she cannot help to fall in love with him a little each day.

"If that's okay with you, Felicity?" Oliver said smiling at her. "Felicity, I'm really nervous here, I just poured out to you my heart, _talk to me_," Oliver teased at her.

But there was nothing left to say. She tiptoed and grabbed his neck, trying to reach his lips. And when their lips met, it was gentle and sweet.

When their lips parted she said, "You're quite a babbler yourself, Oliver. I thought you were never going to get to the point." And with that she kissed him again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: You know when you have the right idea in your head but the words won't spill?! Gah. I had a hard time writing this one, I hope it was not that obvious. But I'm really just having fun here and letting the words flow. Sorry for any grammatical error. Pluuuus I'm so sorry for the late upload! School started here.:(**

**I hope you too are having fun! Once again, thank you. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Oliver and Felicity are like two islands with a bridge in between. They were different from each other. Oliver is raised a billionaire; he's quiet, mysterious and nonchalant. While Felicity on the other hand, though her family can afford things, she still had to work hard for the things she wanted; she's transparent, talkative and friendly. Yet amidst all their differences they both have a characteristic that makes them similar.

They're both stubborn. It was the midpoint of their bridge.

However in the past months, love is what brought them together.

Being with Felicity was so simple he was afraid something bad would happen sooner or later. But nothing did. Her kisses brought him warmth, her hands on his made him feel whole and her presence calmed him down. It's been a while since he could sleep soundly again. He could still not open up about the island but being with Felicity made him feel like he doesn't need to. Felicity, just like her name is what she is to Oliver, great happiness.

They continued to work along side each other. And it was because of Felicity that Oliver found his reason to take caution; for the first time in a long time, he wants to be able to go home whole for her.

Yet people are people and some things never really change.

He was on a mission to take down an ex-military officer. He was a Captain back then and remains powerful and connected to many organizations. The Captain was in Starling City to assert power in the government by means of weapons.

Oliver was perched on the roof of the building beside the warehouse where the Captain is heading his activities. Felicity and Diggle was on standby in the intercomm. The plan was just to patrol the area and look for ways of access. He would not raid the grounds yet until they have proof to give to the cops. However, everything changed when Oliver saw the mayor come in.

"I'm going in," he declared suddenly.

"Wha-? Oliver, you're not going in. There is a platoon in there, heck an army! You can't take down all of them," Felicity said on the other line hurriedly. But she was too late, Oliver was already sliding towards the warehouse.

"Oliver! Oliver, listen to me! Back out now! I have the floor plan inside the warehouse and it is packed with military everywhere! Oliver! Can you hear me!?" Felicity said frantically on the other line.

"Felicity, trust me," Oliver said gently hearing the panic on her voice. Just as he was done knocking out the three soldiers guarding the roof, more came. He was outnumbered and overpowered.

Even on the first gunshot, Felicity knew what was happening. Oliver was in trouble. She hurriedly told Diggle that they have to rescue him but Diggle was firm to make her stay. So there she is, alone and cold in the foundry, gunshots vibrating in her ear. She was shaking. A million scary thoughts racked her brain. She told him not to go in!

Every minute that passed killed her. All she could do was sit on her chair and stare at her monitors. Then, finally, they arrived. Oliver slumped on Diggle shoulder yet walking and alive. Felicity knows she should have been jumping for joy but anger overpowered her feelings.

She was terrified and scared and helpless! She can't believe he did that! Why does he had to be so stubborn! She was paralyzed by her overwhelming emotions and all she could do was stay still.

"Hey," she heard Oliver mutter. And only then did she allow herself to look at him. He's patched up already, with a bandage on his forearm.

She doesn't want to talk to him. She doesn't know what to say. She was afraid that if she opened her mouth she would just start sobbing.

"Felicity, come on, I'm sorry," he told her gently reaching his good arm to her face and tipping it up so he could look at her. When their eyes met, it took all of Felicity's willpower to not let the tears fall.

"I'm sorry..._talk to me_, come on. Please?" He tried and smiled at her. But he then cursed himself silently as he reached his thumb to wipe away her tear.

"You know, you got to learn how to listen! All you need to do was stick to plan. Stay alive! You know how torture it is to stay here and listen to all those gunshots? You know how many torturous thoughts came to me?!" Felicity talked hurriedly and stood up. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?! I was so scared!"

"I know," Oliver replied silently. He pulled her to him and wrapped her in an embrace.

"Don't do that ever again," she muttered, her voice muffled in his chest.

"Never."


End file.
